


Chasing Daydreams

by Usagisama68



Series: Colours in the Dark [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...kind of, AU of an AU, Blind Warriors, Enhanced Senses, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), This applies to everyone in his Hyrule, Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagisama68/pseuds/Usagisama68
Summary: Hyrule was dark.The same could be said for any country at night; except while other lands may have bright torches to chase away the encroaching gloom, Hyrule did not. After all, it had been thousands of years since the Hylians had need for light.Snapshots of Warriors' childhood, as he chases his dream to become a knight of Hyrule
Series: Colours in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746469
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Chasing Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a short introduction for another fic about all the LU boys, based around a headcanon / AU about Warriors' from the discord.
> 
> But I got a bit carried away, so here's 6000+ words about Warriors' childhood!
> 
> This story is essentially a prequel and worldbuilding for the rest of this series. So don't worry! All the Link's will appear in the next fic, which involves Warriors trying to hide the fact that he's technically blind from the others with...varying levels of success.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_ The history of Hyrule is one spanning many tens of millennia and multiple worlds. Timelines have split and converged, allowing different Hyrules to exist simultaneously in separate universes.  _

_ As with any world, the creatures of Hyrule will change and evolve as needed. The Rito, the Zora, the Gerudo, the Kokiri, the monsters and the animals will be different depending on where and when you exist during this long history.  _

_ Some changes are small. Others become unrecognisable from their original form.  _

_ The Hylians are no exception.  _

_ It is thought that you can tell when a sculpture or painting of a Hylian was made based on the shape and length of their ears. Some argue that this is unreliable at best, but many historians would say otherwise. _

_ Either way, it is impossible to deny the evolutionary changes the Hylian race has undergone.  _

_ Some of these changes are more drastic than others. _

* * *

Hyrule was dark. 

The same could be said for any country at night, but while other lands may have bright torches to chase away the encroaching gloom, Hyrule did not. Occasionally, some border town or inn might place a single lamp in their window; a lone beacon for visiting races to find shelter if they were caught outside once daylight had passed.

This was rarely a problem, as it was well known amongst travellers that this vast land becomes impassable after sunset. Not due to dangerous creatures, although there were many, but because it was near impossible to find your way when the only source of light was the moon above and the faint flicker of fireplaces used to keep warm. Even the simplest town becomes a labyrinth when you cannot see. 

It had been thousands of years since the Hylians had need for light. 

Taverns were loud and cheerful, families wandered cobbled streets and merchants peddled their wares in the night markets of Castle Town, unhindered by the darkness surrounding them.

In a small village to the east, one family was beginning to settle down for the night.

A man sat in an old high backed chair, cushions worn and frayed from many years of use. His hair was greying at the edges, serving to highlight the begining laugh lines that were etched into his face. In his hands, rough and calloused from years of hard work, was a small block of wood. With each flick of his wrist, its shape began to change and become more pronounced as the night wore on.

The gentle sound of his knife carving though the material was accompanied by a soft voice, echoing from the open door to his right. 

“-but the hero was not deceived. He spun around and brought his sword down upon his foe, who had crept up behind him. The hero’s cloak-”

Tired blue eyes peeked out from where a boy was snuggled under his blankets, eyelids drooping as his mother's gentle tones lulled him to sleep. From where he was cuddled against her, he could sense her hand gliding over the bumps and indents of the words as she recited them for the tenth night in a row. She was leaning against the headboard, eyes closed with a content smile on her lips as she allowed her sense to lazily take in the room around her. She could easily pick up on her son’s struggle to stay awake, inwardly making a bet with herself for how long it would take before her reading caused him to fully drift off. 

She had laughed when she asked what bedtime story he wanted tonight, already knowing his answer. It was a simple story, a generic folktale of a near forgotten hero that had grown popular with the children in Castle Town. His father had bought a copy home from his most recent trip to the capital, and Link hadn’t wanted to hear anything else since. 

But even that tale couldn’t keep a sleepy child awake for long. Eventually, his mother’s words began to fade away as Link’s mind struggled to keep up.

He was already snoring by the time his father entered the small bedroom, blankets tucked under his chin as his mother stroked her fingers through his hair. 

A gentle smile crossed the man's lips as he took in the scene, reaching down to place a newly carved toy soldier on his son’s pillow.

* * *

_ Warriors' world was an outlier even by Hyrule’s standards. Due to some unseen force, other universes would often overlap with this world and influence it. Occasionally, this involved people or creatures stepping foot into the world in times of need or simply concepts crossing over for short periods of time.  _

_ In one such universe, the land of Hyrule was flooded by the Goddesses in an attempt to rid the world of a dark power. For many in this watery world, who often lived and died having barely set foot on dry land, sight became less useful as time passed. You did not need to see the horizon, but you did need to feel the direction of the waves and notice dangerous rocks beneath your boat. Where fish was often your only source of food, being able to tell exactly where one was swimming in the water was vital to survival.  _

_ Those who best displayed these unique characteristics flourished on the harsh ocean, passing their abilities onto the next generation. _

* * *

“Mama come on! We’re going to miss it!” Link, now eight years old, dug his heels into the dirt path in an attempt to drag his mother to the village square. His little hand was pulling on her sleeve with all his strength, but it was obvious from her amused expression that his attempts were not having much success. 

Still, she smiled and let her son pull her forward. The sound of gathered voices got gradually louder as they approached, a sudden cheer causing Link to pull with even more force until they finally reached the crowded village centre. 

Hyrule had been at a tentative peace for a few years now, but the army was still a big presence in the country. Occasionally, soldiers would pass through their small village on the way to the border or back to the capital. For Link, who had been sheltered within the village his entire life, this was always a big event. 

He would drag his mother away from the house whenever anyone so much as mentioned soldiers approaching, staring at them with an expression of such awe it made everyone around him laugh and join in his enthusiasm.

But today was a cause of excitement, not just for him, but for the whole village as well. Rumours had circulated around the village that a high-ranking officer was leading this group, something seldom seen in the sleepy forest village. Even some of the more reclusive villagers had turned up to watch, if only to sense what all the fuss was about. 

Link couldn't help but giggle when he sensed even Old Man Rus, a grumpy recluse who kept insisting Link was too old to play soldier, grumbling to himself at the back of the crowd. 

They had made it just in time, with his mother lifting him onto her shoulders just as the troop began to pass. Like always, Link stretched his sense as far as it could go in order to take in as much as possible. Their armour, simple but emblazoned with the crest of the Royal Family, came back hard and sturdy, so different in feeling from the wooden soldiers he often played with. Link's imagination began to run wild with thoughts of what battles these men had faced; all of them must be great warriors!

One of the soldiers must have sensed him grinning from his mother’s shoulders, as he nudged his troop mate and waved at the excited child. 

Link gasped and waved back with such enthusiasm his mother nearly lost her grip. “Mama! Did you see that? He waved at me!” 

Regaining her balance, his mother giggled and replied, “Maybe he recognised you as a future knight of Hyrule?”

“Really?!” Link gasped, rocking backwards and forwards. “They can tell that?”

“Of course! You might be brothers in arms one day." She stumbled slightly to the left and winced as Link nearly lost his balance, his hands accidentally grabbing onto her hair to steady himself. "But please sit still darling, if I drop you it won’t make a good first impression.” Link immediately froze, not sensing the way his mother smiled to herself at his reaction. 

Before he could reply they were distracted by a shout of excitement spreading from the front of the gathered crowd. 

The first thing Link noticed was the mount, twice as tall as him with muscles straining under the light plated armour that was emblazoned with the same royal crest as the soldiers. This was a Hylian war horse. 

Sitting astride this massive beast, in the middle of the procession, was a man. Link's sense couldn't penetrate the detailed helm and faceplate that obscured his features, but it was obvious from the confidence he was exuding that this was the commander. 

He held himself with a natural self-assuredness that border lined arrogance, but Link suspected he probably had the skillset to back it up. 

He certainly left a striking impression, but what drew everyone’s attention was his cloak, it’s colour such a vibrant red that it was visible even to those watching.

The eyesight of Hylians was notoriously bad, so much so that other races considered them to be completely blind. But this was not entirely true. While most of the world around them appeared only as a large monochrome blur, there were some exceptions.

If a colour was bright enough, it could penetrate this grey fog and become visible even to their limited vision. Shapes and outlines were still entirely indistinguishable, so any colouring appeared only as a formless streak in their eyes, but it was still a lot more than they usually saw. As such, fabrics which had been dyed to this extent were ridiculously expensive, with only the wealthiest of nobles or merchants able to afford it. 

It was something common villagers like them were rarely able to see, which was why the presence of a commanding army officer often caused such a stir.

“Did you know, Link,” His mother had told him years ago, when soldiers first started passing through their village, “that soldiers in battle often find it difficult to differentiate between each other in the heat of battle, as armour can block our sense. So, the important leaders are given something bright to wear, such as a scarf or cloak, which allows their men to identify them based on vision if needed.”

She had gotten a fond look on her face, as she often did when reminiscing the past. “Your uncle mentioned a story that keeps getting passed around the new recruits. Apparently, the Royal Family keep a special scarf of the brightest and most beautiful blue to be given to the chosen hero in Hyrule's hour of need. He used to joke that he'd come home one day wearing it, until...”

His mother’s younger brother had joined the army young; just after his seventeenth birthday. At the time, Hyrule was in the midst of the war, so it wasn't long before he began climbing the ranks. 

He used to spend hours with Link on his knee, regaling him with epic tales from the front line. He died in action when Link was four, but those stories of battle and glory had stuck in his little mind even then. 

Link grinned, rocking back and forth again until he remembered his mother’s warning about dropping him. “One day that'll be me!" He exclaimed, pointing at the commander. "I’ll become the best knight in Hyrule and make you and Dad proud!”

“I’m sure you will, my little soldier!” His mother said, trying to sound encouraging but unable to hide the bittersweet edge to her voice. “You already make us proud.”

* * *

_ Eventually, more islands would be discovered and many of the sea folk would settle on land. In doing so, they will lose the abilities their ocean ancestors had gained.  _

_ Hundreds, maybe thousands, of years later a boy with the spirit of a hero would be born onto one such island. In order to save his sister, he will go on a dangerous adventure and battle evils once thought lost from this world. But that is a story for another time. _

* * *

“Happy Birthday!” Link groaned and turned away, pulling his blankets over his head to block out the offending voice.

The day-night shift had occurred a few days ago, where the people of Hyrule switched from daylight to nocturnal work hours. This shift occurred once a year, when summer approached and the coolness of night made for a better working environment than the blistering heat of the sun. The opposite shift back to daylight hours occurred at the beginning of the colder months, when temperatures could reach below freezing after sunset.

This change in sleep cycle meant that the Hylian workforce was at its most efficient all year round, although it sometimes caused problems when dealing with races that relied on light to determine their sleep hours. Some merchants and traders in big cities kept permanent light hours to accommodate foreigners, but there were still a fair number of travellers left wondering why so few places were open during the day in summertime.

Of course, it often took a few days before the residents of Hyrule got used to this sudden change in sleep schedule. Young children were affected worse than adults, so it was no surprise Link was particularly reluctant to get out of bed this evening.

At least until his sleep-riddled mind managed to process exactly what his mother had said. Once it had, any thought of going back to sleep was wiped from his head.

He threw his sheets to the side and grinned up at his parents, who were standing by the door, matched smiles on both their faces. It was his birthday! Not only that, it was his tenth birthday. 

He was finally going to learn how to use a sword! 

A few years ago, a retired soldier and his wife moved into the village. They were a lovely couple, always willing to look after children and regale them with stories. It would seem the old man had grown tired of a busy life in the capital, the mass of people making him uncomfortable after a lifetime of fighting. 

Whatever their reasons, they were welcomed with open arms and soon became a permanent fixture in village life. 

Link became a constant presence at their house, enthralled by the old soldier's tales about his life in the army. Link had asked-no,  _ begged  _ -the old man to teach him to fight. He had simply chuckled and ruffled the small child’s hair, insisting that Link was too young to wield a sword. 

But Link was nothing if not determined. He returned to the couple’s house every day for a month, begging to be given at least one lesson; even if it was just how to hold a sword. In the end, the old man had given in and said he would be willing to teach him, but only once he turned ten. Despite Link’s badgering he did not concede any further, so Link resigned himself to waiting.

But not anymore. He had already decided that as soon as his parents let him out, he would run straight to the soldier's house and insist on his first lesson. It was his birthday, after all, no-one was allowed to deny him anything today.

He could barely contain his excitement all throughout breakfast, nearly spilling the milk in his rush to finish. Once done, he fidgeted restlessly in his chair and shot his parents a  _ look _ . They knew what he wanted, it's all he’s talked about for weeks!

His mother sensed his expression, an amused smile twitching on the edges of her lips as she nudged his father. Link was brought out of his pouting just in time to sense his father leave the table, chair scraping against the wood floor as he entered the back room. A minute later he returned, a wooden box gripped tight in his calloused hands. 

He ever so carefully placed the box in front of Link, sense kept focussed on the young boy to gauge his reaction.

This close, Link finally noticed there was something engraved onto the lid of the otherwise smoothed wood. The sense couldn’t pick up such small details well, so it wasn’t until he ran his fingers over the carved indents that he realised they were words. 

‘To the future knight of Hyrule’

Link felt his eyes sting with the threat of tears as he cast his sense back towards his parents. He knew that his mother had reservations about him becoming a soldier; had heard her late night whisperings to his dad when they thought he was asleep. 

Even at his young age, Link knew his dream risked danger and the possibility of death. His uncle’s untimely end had brought that point home, yet that only made his desire burn all the brighter. If even trained soldiers and knights were in such danger, then what of the common folk? His father was a craftsman, his skilled fingers turning otherwise ugly chunks of wood into things of beauty. His hands were made for creation, not destruction, and he had never properly swung a sword in his life. The same could be said about most of the men and women he grew up with in this village.

If they were attacked, who would protect them? 

Link wanted to be that person. To be the sword to defend the smiles and peace of those who could not protect themselves. 

His mother understood this. Despite her worries, she had never once discouraged him from his chosen path. Even now, her wide smile and posture bellied nothing but pride for her son who was about to take his first step in achieving his dreams. 

Link desperately blinked away the mist in his eyes, brought on by a sudden swell of gratitude and love for them both. 

Heart pounding with anticipation, Link carefully felt along the edge of the box for the opening seam and began to lift the lid. His sense flooded the box, immediately identifying the shape within. 

He gasped and lost all sense of propriety, excitement taking over as he reached in and grabbed the present from its cloth pillow. 

Delicately carved wood vines twisted around each other, curling upwards along a hilt that fit perfectly in his palm. A guard stopped the vines in their tracks, sturdy yet covered in a criss crossing pattern reminiscent of branching trees. As he moved his hand further up, the patterned indents gave way to smoothed wood; not a single bump breaking the even surface that ended in a tapered point. 

Holding the wooden sword in one hand, he marvelled at how light it was considering the wood used as a base.

_ Good balance...  _

The thought swept through his mind like smoke, fading as quickly as it had come; it took Link a few seconds to even realise it was there at all. The words became fuzzy as he tried to focus on them, like a dream or memory that was too hazy to recall. Was it his imagination? Sure, it felt nice to hold, but he had no idea what a well balanced sword would actually feel like...

“Well son, what do you think?” Startled, Link sensed the expectant look on his father’s face. The man had been spending a lot of time in his workshop recently, insisting Link couldn’t come in as he needed to focus, yet refusing to say what he was working on. 

The craftsmanship and care poured into this wooden blade finally revealed the answer. 

Without hesitation, Link threw his arms around the smiling man. A wide grin was stretched across his lips as the realisation of what he’d been given sunk in. His own sword! 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” He repeated into his dad’s tunic, nearly jumping up and down with each word in a failed effort to contain his excitement. "I love it!"

Sword gripped close to his chest, Link rushed for the door to try out his new present as soon as possible. A cough sounded from his mother’s direction, causing him to stop in his tracks and send her a sheepish look. He hadn’t exactly asked if he could leave yet. 

But his mom simply held up a small cloth bag. “I doubt you’ll be back anytime soon, so I packed you a small lunch. We wouldn’t want to impose on Mrs. Ihris more than we already have, after all.” She walked over and placed the hamper in his hand, the delicious smell of fresh bread and fruit coming from within. “And remember to be back for dinner in the morning! I’ll not have your lessons interfere with family time.”

A minute later Link was out the door, relishing in the cool night air.

He ran through the square with barely a wave to all the well wishes from the passing villagers. His mother would chew him out later for being rude, but Mr. Ihris’s house was all the way on the other side of the village and he didn’t want any more delays in getting there. 

He knocked on the door as soon as he arrived and was answered by a voice coming from behind the house. 

"Link? Is that you? We'll be out here tonight, so come round back!"

Moving along the edge of the property, he couldn't help but gasp as he laid eyes on the changes that had been made since he last visited the couple.

Being at the edge of the village, the back of the Ihris house used to border the treeline of the forest. But now, an area ten metres across and ten wide had been cleared; the surrounding trees giving the odd impression of spectators enclosing those within. 

In the centre of the new clearing stood three figures made of straw and shaped to look like the common monsters lurking around the country. Link stifled a laugh as he noticed a keese shaped sack hanging from one of the tree branches at the edge of the clearing, just within the range of his sense. It was too high for him to reach normally, but with his sword he could probably get a good swing at it. 

Mr. Ihris, who had been surveying the area with a sense of pride, turned when he heard the boy’s gasp. Grinning, he walked up to Link and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

“What do you think, m’boy?” He asked, gesturing to the forest turned training ground. “It’s not much, but I had some lads cut down the trees and your dad helped make the dummies. If you’re gonna insist on lessons, I’m gonna make sure we do it properly! Bad training is worse than no training at all, as we used to say.”

“It’s so cool! Did you do this all for me?!” Link had fallen back into his habit of half jumping on the spot, so restless was he to start swinging his weapon. 

“Well, not just for you.” Mr. Ihris scratched his cheek, face turned away from him. It didn’t hide his pleased expression from the boy’s sense though. “I was getting a tad restless myself. It’ll be nice to have a place to keep my sword skills sharpened. You never know when you might need them.” The last part was muttered under the old man’s breath, so quietly that Link wasn’t sure he was meant to hear it. 

“What will we learn today? Forward slash? Defense? Oh! Spin attacks! One of the soldiers passing through mentioned tha-” 

“Hold it!” The aged instructor’s voice broke Link from his excited chatter. “It’ll be awhile before you can move onto things like that. I doubt you even know how to hold a sword, let alone how to swing one!” Link felt his face heat up at the accurate assessment. “No, we’ve got to start with the very basics. Beginning with sword safety!” 

Link held back a groan. If he’d known he was going to be lectured, he would have stayed at home a bit longer. His body language must have given his feelings away, as Mr. Ihris gave an exasperated sigh and shake of his head.

“I suppose, since it’s your birthday, I could show you a few of the basic stances to practice. As long as you promise not to swing that sword of yours properly until you know how!” 

“Really?!” Link began to raise his weapon in preparation before he processed the last part of that sentence, “I mean, I promise.” 

“Good! Now see here-” The old man bent his knees and brought his left leg forward, angling his body slightly to the side with his sword gripped loosely but securely in his hand. Each movement was exaggerated to make it easy for even complete beginners to follow. “-this stance is one of the first they’ll teach you once you start your army training. It’s sturdy, offering good offensive and defensive potential, but doesn’t allow for much fancy movement. Most people use this as a base until they figure out their own style of fighting.”

Sense trained on his teacher, Link raised his wooden sword in an awkward mimicry of the polished stance his instructor was demonstrating. As he did so, an innate sense of wrongness coursed through his body, nearly causing him to drop the weapon entirely.

This wasn’t how he should be holding the sword, is it?

_ This isn’t me.  _

Whispers began echoing through his mind, so faint they could almost be mistaken for the distant edge of a daydream. Yet these hushed voices brought with them a myriad of images; memories and feelings not his own, which nonetheless sparked an aching sense of familiarity deep in his soul. He was made for fluid movements, blade dancing through the air swift as a lark yet deadly in its precision. This rigid posture somehow seemed too restrictive to allow for his full potential.

Inch by inch his body began to move, guided by the echo of a hundred battles and a thousand enemies vanquished by a hand that both was and was not his own. 

As suddenly as they came, the whispers vanished.

Link was ten years old again, holding the wooden practice sword for the first time as his instructor continued to ramble on about the importance of weapon safety, oblivious to any change in his student. With a start, he sensed that his poised stance was now completely different to that of his teacher’s, though he couldn’t remember moving at all. Still, this somehow seemed  _ right _ . 

In his mind lingered the feeling that something very important had just occurred, except his memories were like smoke; they slipped through his fingers until all he was left with was a confusing yet distinct sense of familiarity. 

It would be many years before he looked back and realised the truth of what came to pass in his first sword fighting lesson.

* * *

_ Not much is known about those who chose to remain at sea, however it is likely that these individuals were those who best displayed the abilities of their ancestors. _

_ Some believe that these humans eventually evolved into the new Zora, a race once thought lost but who reappeared at some point before the discovery of the continent. This Zora race’s ability to communicate and navigate underwater holds many similarities to the talents of the lost Hylians. But that is also a story for another time. _

* * *

Summertime in Hyrule was something to behold. 

Fields of wildflowers dotted the landscape, so brilliant in colour that even the poor sighted Hylians could appreciate their beauty. Rows of azure and emerald painted alongside nestles of gold or waves of magenta, contrasting and complimenting in intricate patterns found only in the eye of nature. Hylians visiting for the first time often got dizzy, unused to such a myriad of tones engulfing their normally darkened vision.

A Hylian may also notice the tickle of butterflies teasing the edge of their sense or a gentle breeze nudging delicate petals to bend and sway, as if the flowers were captured in peaceful dance. Creatures of all shapes and sizes darted between the stems, venturing out of their burrows to bask in the warm springtime sun.

This wildlife was often obscured to the naked eye by tall grass and sprouting flora, but a Hylian’s sense could identify even the smallest field mouse sheltering under the fallen petals. A new layer of life was breathed into the already splendid scenery, one that sighted races could not hope to appreciate.

The blooming of the flower fields also heralded the beginning of festival season throughout Hyrule. 

From food tents to stadiums, a whole manner of structures were built along the edges of the wild fields to celebrate the first days of summer. Craftsmen and bakers of small villages often relied on these festivals to bring in a majority of their profits for the year, while aspiring artists took advantage of the large crowds to advertise their sculptures and wood carvings. 

Link had started accompanying his father to their local festival a few years ago. ‘Local’ was something of a stretch, as it still took a couple of days on foot. The great distance between their village and the closest wild field had prevented Link from attending as a small child, but at the age of ten he had been deemed old enough to help at his father’s woodworking tent. 

The first time his eyes had locked onto the flower field he had immediately closed them again, overwhelmed by the sudden attack of colour. But after a while his eyes grew used to the swirling vibrancy, and he’d spent the rest of the day chasing petals and grasshoppers through the sea of flowers. 

At fourteen, he was now considered too old to be chasing flower petals, but Link didn’t mind at all. Instead, he was finally of an age where he could enter the highlight of any summer festival: the fighting tournament. 

The tournaments at smaller festivals often consisted of villagers or common soldiers, many of whom had some skill with a sword but were not experienced combatants. Many who entered these local competitions did so for fun or as a challenge, but if you wanted proper recognition you had to travel all the way to the capital’s own festival, the largest in Hyrule. 

The capital’s tournament held qualifying rounds for a month before the festival even began, with the winners pitted against each other at the height of the festivities. Whoever was crowned at this festival was often considered to be the greatest fighter in Hyrule, receiving the acknowledgement and blessing of Princess Zelda herself. As such, skilled warriors from all across the land travelled to take part in this tournament, with top spots often consisting of knights or war veterans. 

It had long been Link’s dream to take part in this ultimate tournament, but even he had to admit it would be a few years before that time came. 

For now, Link was ecstatic that he could finally test his combat ability against fighters that did not consist of the boys in his village. 

He grinned and brought a hand to wipe the sweat off his face as he sized up his newest opponent. The man appeared to be about a decade older than him and nearly a head taller, though that wasn’t difficult. Link hadn’t quite hit his growth spurt yet, so many of his opponents looked at his short frame and thought they had an easy win. It didn’t take long before he wiped that superior look off their faces. 

Judging a warrior based on their size, age, or anything other than their fighting skill will end up backfiring once you underestimate the wrong person. Even Link, who was prone to overestimating himself-or maybe because of it-had this creed drilled into his mind over and over again. He took great satisfaction in teaching others that lesson personally.

Although since most of these men weren’t planning on being professional warriors, he supposed he couldn’t judge them too harshly. That didn’t mean he would hold back though.

Luckily, his current opponent seemed to be of a similar mind, as the bulky man displayed no sign of the patronising look which had plagued his initial matches. By now, Link was on an eight-match winning streak, so the nervous tension in his opponent was probably warranted. The thought sent a curl of pride through his body.

Judging from the position of the other’s sword, he was probably planning on playing it safe by fighting a defensive style match. 

_ Well, if that’s how he wants it fine by me, _ Link thought, lifting his own sword and bringing one foot forward along the dirt floor to switch to a more aggressive stance. He couldn’t help the twitch of his lips as he sensed his opponent stiffen at the bold action. 

Around them crowds were cheering, and Link felt his grin stretch wider as he heard many of them calling his name. While he’d initially been overlooked due to his smaller stature, the sight of a young teenager beating men twice his age had caused his support to increase drastically. Everyone loves an underdog. 

Although, after the initial few wins his father had to take him aside and remind him not to get cocky. But how could he not be, when it was clear his skill far surpassed anyone here?

He didn’t know how to tell his dad that something about this just felt right . The sharp sound of weapons colliding was almost nostalgic, his body moving as if guided by the hands of some long-forgotten instinct. 

Almost like he’d fought a hundred battles before. 

A gong signalling the start of the countdown sounded throughout the arena, breaking Link out of his thoughts and reminding him he still had a match to win.

He took a deep breath in and heightened his sense, pinpointing the area in front him where his opponent resided. Like this, he could sense everything about the man. From his fingers, which were clenched tightly around the hilt of his sword _ -too tight- _ to his wide based defensive stance- _ favouring his left leg _ -and the slight tilt of his torso- _ off balance _ . If he really concentrated, he just about hear the competitor's quick heartbeat and feel the thrumming pulse through his veins.

The man’s breathing pattern was also slightly too fast, as if the day’s events were starting to take a toll on him. Link couldn’t understand this, as each duel only seemed to leave himself more energised than before. Still, if his opponent was reaching his limit, that would explain the overly defensive stance; he probably wanted to conserve energy. 

None of these weaknesses would have been noticeable to the average person, but Link had been honing his sense since he first read that storybook nearly a decade ago. Even his instructor admitted that Link’s sense surpassed even that of many professional knights; a natural ability tempered with hard work. 

Link felt a smile stretch across his lips, already visualising his pattern of attack to take advantage of his opponent’s shortcomings. The countdown was nearing its end, each note causing the tension within the stadium to wind tighter and tighter until all Link could hear was his own measured breaths. 

Link pounced just as the final gong sounded throughout the arena, cheers following his every move.

* * *

_ At some point, this water world and our Warriors’ would overlap. Whether people crossed into and settled in this new land, or simply the concept of this ocean world’s evolution was passed on, is unknown. Either way, the inhabitants of this new world gained the sea people’s unique abilities.  _

_ This new world was fraught with danger, more so than any other. Being able to sense your opponent’s actions from any angle or being able to see through a monster’s attempts at hiding became very useful for survival. And so, the people of this world cultivated this ‘sense’ given to them. _

* * *

“Ma, has the post arrived yet?” Link asked, words muffled through the piece of buttered toast. 

“Not yet honey, be patient! You’ve been like this all week.” His mother chided, though even she couldn’t hold back a chuckle at her son’s excitement. 

Link had turned sixteen last week, which meant he would soon be receiving a letter inviting him to join the army. While conscription wasn’t mandatory, it was generally frowned upon for able bodied young men to not give at least a few years of service to their country. 

This was the moment he’d been waiting for all his life. He’d been practicing his swordsmanship in his free time for years, but there was only so much you could do in a small village like this one. He was ready for a real challenge. Even the summer festival tournaments were almost too easy to win, as those who entered were craftsmen and village workers, not skilled soldiers. 

A knock at the door jogged Link out of his thoughts. He was up and already opening it before his mother even had the chance to turn around. 

Mr. Lahr, an elderly man who had taken up the role of village postman, jumped back a few paces as the door was wrenched open, it's hinges creaking in protest from the amount of force Link had used. “Ah Link, first to the door again I see. Now let's have a look, what do I have here.” 

The postman made a show of flipping through the letters, fingers brushing over the indents to read the names. “Ah yes, here we are!” 

Link immediately perked up, reaching forward to snatch the letter from the old man’s hand. 

But Mr. Lahr simply leaned around Link to address his mother, “Eleanor, you’ve got a letter!” 

Link froze, hand remaining outstretched for a few seconds before he visibly deflated and made to slink back into the kitchen. He’d only made it three paces before laughter sounded from behind him. 

Mr. Lahr grinned and held up a second letter. “This also arrived this morning, addressed to you, Link. I can’t imagine what it must be, doesn’t seem too important. Maybe I should send it ba-“ 

He was interrupted as Link practically lunged for the letter (“Link, manners !”), ripping open the envelope before the poor man had even finished his sentence.

Heart hammering, he immediately began running his fingers over the letter, anticipation rising with each word.

'On behalf of Her Highness, Princess Zelda, you are hereby recruited to join the Royal Army in its effort to combat the dark forces of-'

* * *

_ Over tens of thousands of years, the ‘sense’ evolved far beyond what the ocean people could have expected. Some researchers have noted the similarity of this new sense to the echolocation often utilised by Keese, but this would be a massive oversimplification. While the origin might be similar, it is an undeniable fact that the sense has evolved far beyond the simple abilities employed by these lesser mobs.  _

_ The new Hylians stopped relying on conventional vision entirely; too limited and easily deceived compared to this new ability they had developed.  _

_ Sight as we knew it was lost to history. _

_ And thus we arrive in present day _

**Author's Note:**

> It was at this point, 6500 words in and editing, that I realised I'd essentially given Warriors the powers of Daredevil.


End file.
